


Strictly Business

by allthegirlsdrink



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbians, Mentions of past drug abuse, Pining, idk what else to tag, katya is 32 trixie is 23, lots of fluff, oh theres alcohol, psychologist katya, secretary trixie, slowish burn but i wanna see them together as much as you do, theres one scene with a homophobe, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegirlsdrink/pseuds/allthegirlsdrink
Summary: Trixie is a secretary, Katya is the new hot psychologist. They shouldn't want each other but they really really do.





	Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first ever fan fiction other than one i wrote when i was literally 11 but we won't talk about that. This chapter is a little short but it just sets the tone for their relationship and the world they live in.

Trixie Mattel never thought she would end up in such a mundane job. She went to school for business but always had it in the back of her mind that she would be a successful singer/song writer. But here she is, a secretary for some of the best psychologists in Boston. 

There was one thing Trixie liked about her job and that was working alongside the other secretary, Kim. She quickly became one of Trixies’ closest friends with her sharp wit and dark sense of humour. 

“Todays the day” Kim said as she put her bag in her locker in the break room where Trixie was making a coffee. 

“Huh?” The blonde questioned

“The new Psychologist starts today remember? She’s meant to be one the best in the business. She’s really hot too, I googled her” Kim said, her strong lisp that Trixie loved so much coming through. 

“Oh, fierce” Trixie said, not particularly interested in the office gossip or whatever Kim had heard about her. Admittedly she thought it was cool that a woman would be joining the clinic that was so over powered by men. 

Trixie and Kim were sat at their desk when the door to the clinic opened. In walked a woman who Trixie could only assume was the new psychologist. Her hair was just above shoulder length and perfectly wavy, almost platinum blonde, with choppy bangs. Her eyes rimmed with thick eyeliner and a smokey eye that complimented her bright red lips perfectly. She was wearing a skin tight red silk shirt that just peaked out underneath her perfectly fit black blazer. All tied together with red pumps. 

“Hi, I’m Dr Zamolodchikova” She said as she stood awkwardly in the door.

Trixie opened her mouth but the woman spoke again, as if she was reading her mind.

“Dr Zamo works just fine” She smiled down at Trixie, her perfect teeth looked extremely white against her red lip. 

“Hi I’m Kim” Kim broke the silence as she held out her hand. Trixie felt a bubble in her chest, scared her voice would break if she opened her mouth. 

“Nice to meet you.” She smiled again, Trixie was yet to find the right words 

“Can one of you uh, show me to my office please?” The Dr scratched the back of her head awkwardly. 

“Yeah sure” Trixie piped up. “Follow me” 

They walked in silence down the short hall, her office was the last room. The room was nice, it looked out to the city, had a simple black couch opposite a desk with an expensive looking chair.

“This is it. Some of the other Doctors like to decorate their rooms so if you wanna do that let us know what you want and we can sort it out for you” It was Trixies turn to feel awkward now. 

“Oh thank God its so dull in here, I might go insane myself” Dr Zamo laughed. “Thanks for showing me to my room Barbie” Trixie didn’t know if she was more taken aback by the joke or the nickname. 

“Hope you can afford therapy you guys are expensive” Trixie smirked back “And uh, it’s Trixie” 

“Trixie, pretty name, pleasure to meet you” And with that Trixie walked out back to kim, smile still on her face. 

“What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing” Trixie defended. 

“Sure Jan” Kim replied, taking break from typing on her computer to crack her fingers. 

Barbie, Trixie replayed the nickname in her mind smiling to herself. Was that a good thing? Was she making fun of Trixie? Was she fliritng with Trixie?

The day went on as usual, taking phone calls, rearranging appointments, chasing up patients bills. By the end of the day Trixies golden curls had fallen, her makeup worn, she was ready to go home. Everyone else had gone home and she was just waiting on Dr Zamo to finish with her last client. 

A young girl with black hair came into the waiting room where her mother was ready to pick her up and pay for her session. Trixie did the paperwork and then logged off for the day. She went into the break room and washed the mug she was using, trying to stay occupied waiting for Dr Zamo. 

“Oh hey” The door opened and there stood Dr Zamo, looking as perfect as she did when she first walked in. “Sorry we went a bit over time, I’m worried about that little girl. Her OCD is taking over life and theres only so much I can do” She ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry you don’t care, I talk too much” 

“No I care and talking is nice. None of the other doctors really pay attention to me so human interaction is always appreciated” 

This made the blonde laugh, a sound that Trixie was quite fond of. 

“Yes psychologists are uptight and mean” She said as she unlocked her locker, getting her expensive looking handbag out. 

“How was your first day?” Trixie asked, feeling a bit awkward.

“It was good. Getting to know new clients is always pretty tiring and mundane. Asking the same questions all day and trying to remember each individuals story, hurts my brain a little.” 

“Yeah I can imagine, you must be keen to get home” 

“Oh absolutely” She sighed. 

The two walked out, Dr Zamo waiting for Trixie to lock the door behind her so they could take the lift down together. A gesture none of the other doctors did. 

“Ill see you tomorrow Trixie, thank you for making me feel so welcome” The blonde lit a cigarette as soon as they got outside. Trixie would be lying is she said she didn’t find it attractive. 

“My pleasure, see you then” She smiled and they went their separate ways. 

***

It was a Thursday when Trixie was taking her break and Dr Zamo walked in. 

“Hey are you on your break?” She said as she sat opposite Trixie at the table. 

“Yeah why?” 

“Kim just told me my next patient cancelled so I’ve got some free time. Can I interest you in some human interaction?” Trixie and the Doctor hadn’t spoken much since the time they closed the clinic together, but she had obviously remembered what Trixie had said the other day.  
“Yeah I’d love that” Trixie smiled, putting away her phone. 

They talked about their respective weeks, keeping it light. Trixie had managed to make the older woman laugh a few times and it made her feel all warm inside. Trixie felt like she was talking to a friend, the only thing is she hadn’t told her her name. Trixie knew it was Yekaterina because of the paperwork. But she introduced herself as Dr Zamo and Trixie felt it would be strange to refer to her as Yekaterina. 

By the time Trixies break was up, she had learnt that Dr Zamo grew up in Russia, she used to teach gymnastics before she went back to university to get a degree in psychology. Trixie tried to do the math, she guessed she was in her late 30s. A few times while the older woman was laughing she would reach across the table and squeeze Trixies wrist. Was this woman slowly killing her? yes. Would she admit that to herself? no. 

Trixie had left the break room and was back at her desk when the older woman leaned down from behind her and put her coffee down. She smelt like cigarettes and roses. It sent a shiver down her spine. 

“You left this in there” She briefly placed a hand on Trxies back and then she was gone back into her office. 

Trixie lifted the mug up to her face in attempts to hide the blush that was slowing creeping up from her chest into her cheeks. 

“What the fuck was that?” Kim asked. 

“Nothing” Trixie flushed 

“It didn’t look like nothing” She continued. 

“Kimberly” Trixie warned. 

“You went fifteen minutes over your break to talk to her it better of been something” 

Trixie ignored her and went about her tasks. Replaying the interaction in her head. 

***

“You wanna fuck the sexy secretary” Katya had invited her best friend Adore around for dinner. They used to be housemates and sometimes Katya gets lonely in her large apartment. It was a Friday night and they had nothing better to do. 

“No! I, yes, but… ugh” Katya hid her head in the palm of her hand that wasn’t holding a cigarette. “I wanna do more than fuck her. I wanna like, take her out on a date, get to know her, treat her right” 

“Oh my god you’re such a lesbian” Adore grinned 

“Shut up you bitch” Katya slapped at their arm. “I don’t know what to do! I can’t like, ask her on a date. Can I?”

“No thats inappropriate” Adore shrugged

“That’s not what I wanted to hear. You were meant to be like, yeah fuck the system take her out, party” 

“Im just being real with you girl” 

“I know, you suck” 

“How about we go out, you find some other chick at a bar, you take her home and let your sexual frustration out.” Adore always suggested going out knowing Katya usually declined. 

“You know what? Lets go” Adore raised their eyebrows, shovelling Chinese into their mouth 

“Wait what?” They said around the food in their mouth

“Lets go bitch, you’re right. Im probably just sexually frustrated.” 

They headed to their local club. A spot Adore frequented and Katya had been dragged to a few times. They were at the bar, Katya didn’t drink for reasons but she sipped on a soda water. Adore on the other hand was already two shots in and had a beer in their hands. Katya hadn’t spotted anyone she was particularly interested in and was ready to bounce. Thats when she saw a familiar head of blonde hair. It couldn’t be. It was. 

Trixie was on the other side of the dance floor, pinned to the wall by a larger guy. Of course she was straight. 

Katya couldn’t look away, thats when she saw that Trixie was trying to push him away but he was stronger than her. Katya was furious, before she could overthink it she was approaching the scene. 

“Hey asshole, she doesn’t want your sweaty body on her. Get off” Katya stood with her arms crossed. Trixie was clearly drunk, she had spilled some of her drink down the front of her dress and the glass she was holding was almost empty. She nearly fell when the man stopped leaning against her. 

“Who the fuck are you” He turned to face Katya, Trixie seemed just as shocked. 

“Im her girlfriend” Katya regretted the words as soon as they came out but she had to run with it now. She made eye contact with Trixie who hid a small smile. 

“Baby!” Trixie ran to Katyas side and Katya wrapped an arm around her, playing along.

“Oh yuck I didn’t know she was a dyke, you can have her. Shame, she’s a hot piece of ass” 

Katya led them to the smokers area, it was quieter and she figured the fresh air would do them both good. They sat on one of the benches in the far corner. 

“Dr Zamo” Trixie slurred “Thank you so much, you’re an angel” 

“Katya” 

“What?”

“My name, It’s Katya” 

“Oh Katya! Im Trixie” Trixie put her hand out for Katya to shake

“I know your name Trixie” Katya shook her head and grabbed her hand instead, holding it in front of them. “Did he hurt you?” 

“N-No he just smelt bad” Trixie giggled. Katya rolled her eyes. 

“Are you here with your friends?” 

“Nope I’m alone on the hunt for some pussy” Katya had to stifle a laugh. so she wasn’t straight

“Trixie, how many drinks have you had?” 

“Six? Maybe seven? I don’t know who counts their drinks that just crazy. Im trying to get laid and then black the fuck out” 

It was nearing 3am and the club was starting to empty. Katya had accepted that she wasn’t going to get laid tonight. 

“Oh fuck” Trixie suddenly looked pale “Im going to be sick” 

She had just enough time to run to the nearest pot plant and threw up in the base of it. Katya holding her hair and rubbing her back. 

“I’m sorry Dr- Katya” She began to cry. So she’s an emotional drunk.

“I just wanted to have good night and now I’ve made a fool of myself in front of the sexy psychologist, God I’m pathetic” 

“Hey, no” Katya pulled her into a hug, unsure of how else to comfort the younger girl. “Lets get you home” 

“I have to catch the train” She said, rubbing her eyes trying to stop crying. Her makeup smudged. 

“You’re not getting on the train like this, I also don’t want you to get into a car because you’ll puke everywhere and thats just not fair on the driver. Come back to mine, its a short walk.”

“Are you sure?” Trixie was taller than Katya but she looked so small in this moment. 

“Yeah Barbie, I’m sure. Let me look after you” Katya texted Adore, telling them that she was going home she was sure Adore would be off some stranger by now anyway. 

***

They stumbled out of the club, Katya had an arm around Trixie in attempts to stop her stumbling. 

Katyas apartment was huge, and odd. Exposed brick walls, covered in various art pieces and tapestries. Trixie noticed an easel and wondered if any of the art was Katyas. There were little nick knacks everywhere, from babies with no heads to jars full of tiny babies. She had crystal skulls lying around the place and books that whose covers Trixie couldn’t read.. 

“Sorry its not the homiest of places” It was as if Katya read her mind

“You’re weirder than I thought” Trixie admitted

“Oh mama you don’t even know half of it” Katya laughed and guided Trixie further into the chaos. It didn’t take Trixie long to realise they were headed to the bedroom. Suddenly she was nervous. 

“You can take the bed, I’ll grab the couch” Katya rummaged through her closet, Trixie figured she was trying to find something big enough for for her to fit into. She ended up pulling out an old hoodie with Harvard across the front of it and some plaid pyjama pants. 

“You don’t have to that Katya I’m fine with the couch” Trixie suddenly felt a bit guilty for intruding Katya like this. 

“Drunk mess always gets privilege of the bed, I don’t make the rules.” Katya smiled and God was it a perfect smile. “You change into these and ill fetch you some water, theres makeup wipes in the ensuite, help yourself.” and with that Trixie was left alone in Katyas room. 

Trixie entered the ensuite to change and found the wipes, suddenly she felt dizzy so she sat on the edge of the bathtub while half heartedly rubbing at her face. Next thing she knew she had fallen into the tub with a loud thud. “Fuck” she rubbed her head. 

“Trixie? Are you okay?” Katya was on the other side of the door. 

“Um, yeah I’m- I’m fine” She tried to get up but she fell again. 

“I’m coming in” Katya turned the handle and her face fell at the sight of Trixie on the bath. 

“Oh honey” She sighed as she approached the bath.

“I was just trying to wipe my face and then everything started spinning and now I’m in your bath” The blonde explained. 

Katya knelt by the bath and took the makeup wipe from Trixie and helped the younger girl take her makeup off. Her hands were soft and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

“You’re pretty” Trixie slurred before she could stop herself. 

“You did call me the sexy psychologist earlier” Katya laughed, staying focused on the task at hand. “Come on, up we hop” She stood and held a hand out for Trixie. 

The two walked back to the bed, Trixie laying down immediately. Katya sat by her side holding a glass of water. “I’m not letting you sleep until you’ve had some water” Trixie grumbled in response. “Come on you’ll thank me in the morning” Katya held the cup to Trixies mouth, other hand making a cup at her chin incase any water spilled. 

“Can you stay?” Trixie looked hopeful. 

“I’m sorry Trix I don’t think thats a good idea” Katya smiled sadly

“Right, yeah, of course anyway goodnight” Trixie turned over in the bed hiding her embarrassment. 

Katya turned the lamp off and left the room, she paused when she got the doorway. 

“Sweet dreams ангел” Trixie didn’t know what that meant but it sounded sweet.


End file.
